


[Pinto] A Touch of Green

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: A Touch of Green AU, Alpha!Hardy, Alpha!Urban, Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega!Chris, Omega!Lowden, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 戰爭已經打了五年，也不知道是誰發起的一人一信慰空軍，一時間全國Omega大學生都給寄了。Chris也不例外。只是，他沒想到，對方竟回信了。上面沒有寫名字，只寫了部隊番號與地址。Chris看了信，決定回他。數月後又收到一封回信，他又給對方回了信，竟當起了筆友。「幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。」Chris小心翼翼將這箋信紙夾在書裡放好，又把書壓在枕頭底下。看著窗外的藍天，看著窗外不時飛過的雁鳥。他下了一個決定。一週後，他背著家人，休學南下。跟著雁字回時，他一定能到達那個地方。他決定，他一定要看看那個Alpha的相貌。不知道對方會是什麼樣子呢？那時他手邊就只有往來的信件，信件上只有對方的編號，連名字都沒有。「602。」他在心中默念了無數回，他要找到那個Alpha，至少看上一眼。602。「幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。」Chris來到南方。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：https://youtu.be/UHPqwGjCi4o
> 
> 東山哪一把青 西山哪一把青  
> 郎有心來姐有心 郎啊咱倆好成親哪  
> 哎呀哎哎唷 郎啊咱倆好成親哪
> 
> 今朝啊鮮花兒好 明朝啊落花兒飄  
> 飄到那裡不知道 郎啊尋花兒要趁早啊  
> 哎呀哎哎唷 郎啊尋花要趁早啊
> 
> 今朝啊走東門 明朝啊走西頭  
> 好像那山水往下流 郎啊流到幾時方罷休  
> 哎呀哎哎唷 郎啊流到幾時才罷休

Chris斜著身體靠在牆上，看著房間角落那口箱子。

 

吐霧吞雲。

 

那口箱子，裡面收著的，是他的青春，是年少，是曾經的輕狂，也是曾經的義無反顧。

 

那更是他的所有，是他此生一切。

 

回想起多年前，他還只是個學生，在西方的一所Omega大學就讀。那時的他，家裡有錢，給他住在學校一間單人房內，裡面還有家裡送來的鏡子，他每日穿校服，都要再三確定自己今日的儀容後才肯踏出房門口。

 

Chris撇過頭，看著一旁有些陳舊的穿衣鏡。上面還有灰塵，但還不至於看不到鏡中的自己。他吹了口氣，將煙吹向鏡面。鏡面上的灰塵只散開了一點。但得了，已經比方才清楚多了些，這就夠了。

 

他看著鏡中的自己，才知道自己多了些皺紋。眼角、額頭，都有那些東西的痕跡，眼袋也好明顯。這一切不過十年間的變換，怎麼他今天就已經老了這麼多？

 

忍不住在心中罵了聲「都是你害得我如此」，要是還有照片，他肯定往照片上彈菸灰。

 

然而他現在也只能朝空氣彈。彈了彈，菸灰掉落地面，散開。

 

「可為什麼你還在天上盤旋，遲遲不肯下來？」

 

Chris坐在床邊，盯著那口箱子看。

 

他多年前，也常常在房間內看著這口箱子。只是，當時的他滿懷著喜悅，滿懷著憧憬無限。人生就該是那樣美好，就該像家鄉的陽光一樣，就該像那些信中寫的一樣。

  
  
  


**_「天上有些冷，雖然離陽光近。」_ **

 

**_「夜間飛呀，月光朦朧，很美，可是寒意逼人。」_ **

 

**_「可惜，我駕駛的是單人機，沒辦法去接你。」_ **

 

**_「現在戰況激烈，如果有空，我還真想飛過去找你。」_ **

 

**_「我們空軍，在天上飛，哪天掉下來了也不知道。」_ **

  
  
  
  


Chris垂著眼。

 

時光，好像回到十年前。

 

戰爭已經打了十年，也不知道是誰發起的一人一信慰空軍，一時間全國Omega大學生都給寄了。Chris也不例外。

 

只是，他沒想到，對方竟回信了。

 

上面沒有寫名字，只寫了部隊番號與地址。Chris看了信，決定回他。數月後又收到一封回信，他又給對方回了信，竟當起了筆友。

  
  
  


**_「幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。」_ **

  
  
  


Chris小心翼翼將這箋信紙夾在書裡放好，又把書壓在枕頭底下。看著窗外的藍天，看著窗外不時飛過的雁鳥。他下了一個決定。

 

一週後，他背著家人，休學南下。

 

跟著雁字回時，他一定能到達那個地方。

 

他決定，他一定要看看那個Alpha的相貌。

 

不知道對方會是什麼樣子呢？

 

那時他手邊就只有往來的信件，信件上只有對方的編號，連名字都沒有。

 

「602。」他在心中默念了無數回，他要找到那個Alpha，至少看上一眼。

  
  
  


**602。**

  
  
  


***

  
  


**_「幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。」_ **

  
  


「我一定會找到你。」

  
  


Chris來到東方。

 

按著信箋上的線索，他找來了。這裡，就是602所屬的部隊；這裡，就是602受訓之處；這裡，就是602機場。

 

幾駕飛機在天空中盤旋著。

 

許多穿著白色的制服的Omega站在圍牆外面，爬牆眺望。因為飛行員即將歸巢，他們將會在此降落。

 

飛機的引擎很響，螺旋槳發出的噪音很大，看著一架架降落的飛機，Chris尋找著，尋找著每一架飛機上漆著的編號。

 

602，拜託，要有602。

 

他在心中禱告著。

 

他在心中數著。

  
  
  


**一架**

 

**兩架**

 

**三架**

 

**四架**

 

**五架**

 

**605**

 

**612**

 

**623**

 

**601**

 

**622**

  
  
  


……所有的飛機都已經平安降落，可是沒有看到602。Chris皺了眉頭，難道今天602沒有起飛，他在休假嗎？

 

他忍不住向一旁守門的衛兵詢問今日起飛的情況，希望得到602的消息，可卻什麼都沒有打聽到。

 

難道他找錯了？難道602部屬於這個部對？可信箋上都寫得清清楚楚，就是這個空軍基地。他想要進去看看，想要進去找尋答案。

 

Chris做了一個大膽的決定。

 

他爬牆了。

 

跟著，其他學生也爬了。

 

那兒有幾塊大石頭，爬牆並不困難。但身手不快，很快就被發現了。衛兵把幾個在機場內的Omega太太叫來幫忙，請他們把爬牆的學生都拉下來。

 

站在牆上的Chris，一身白服隨著機場的風飛颳起來，金色的頭髮也跟著被吹亂。

 

他還是沒看到，沒看到602。

 

最後，學生們全部都被大師娘訓話。說這是空軍機場，不可隨便亂爬，驚擾了飛行員怎麼辦；又說Omega怎麼能爬牆，為了看飛行員而爬牆，樣子難看，還擾亂秩序，以後不許再這麼做了，也不許在外頭圍觀。

 

「要看，跟著師娘一起進場。」

 

學生們面面相覷，接著歡聲雷動，都說師娘是刀子口豆腐心。

 

師娘訓完話後，Omega們也就散了。時值傍晚，後方的夕陽散發出溫暖的黃光，天空有點兒紅艷。幾個飛行員跑了過來，找到了他們的男女朋友，便手牽手約會去了，看起來很是恩愛。

 

Chris聽說這附近有一個空軍康樂中心，這裡的空軍飛行員都會到那裡休憩，他想，說不定能在那裡找到602。

 

回頭再看了那扇通往機場的大門一眼，Chris心中燃起了熊熊的火焰，火焰紅得就像他深後的那片天。

 

他有預感，一定能找到602。

 

一定。

  
  


**

  
  


一名金髮的年輕Omega湊近。

 

「你是剛剛帶著頭爬牆的學生？」

 

Chris看了他一眼，是一個金髮藍眼的已婚Omega，看來應該是這個空軍村裡，某一位飛行員的眷屬。Chris感覺得出來，知道對方沒有惡意，那句話實際上也不是一個問句。

 

所以他點點頭。

 

「我剛剛在機場看到你，你很特別。」他拿了一杯汽水給Chris，續道：「你是來找哪一位飛行員的呀？」

 

Chris看了看那雙跟他眼睛差不多一樣藍的雙眼，那雙眼睛透露出誠懇與熱情。他點點頭。

 

「我就知道，這些Alpha就是不知道安分守己，老是在外面拈花惹草呢！」

 

Chris沒有回話。

 

「看來你沒有找到他，告訴我，是誰，我請大師娘幫你做主。」他說：「我想你是從外地來的，對吧？」

 

他點了點頭，然後說道：「Chris。」

 

「但我們軍隊中沒有叫Chris的飛行員啊……」

 

「那是我的名字。」

 

「唉呀！真是抱歉……」Jack用笑掩飾自己的尷尬：「我叫Jack。Jack Lowden。」

 

Chris還是沒能跟Jack說出實情。

 

但Jack也不氣餒，今天問不到，明天看到Chris的時候再問，問著問著，總有一天會問到答案的。他沒有別的意思，只是希望每個人都能找到自己的另一半，像他一樣。

 

然後過上幸福的日子。

 

不管是飛行員，還是這些青春的Omega。

 

每個人都應該得到幸福。

 

因為他已經失去了，所以他更知道。

 

人生這麼短，世事這麼無常，人，總要有個伴。

 

可Chris的嘴好緊，他們成了朋友，可是Chris仍不肯透露半分消息。當Jack都快要放棄了的時候，他意外在Chris的書中發現了那條紙箋。

  
  
  


**_「幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。」_ **

  
  
  


「602……為什麼是他呢？」Jack心揪了幾下。

 

那天，他把家中的相簿拿了出來，給Chris介紹裡面的人。

 

他拿起一張照片，上頭有三名飛行員英姿挺拔，站在機頭前合影。每個人的下方，都寫了編號與名字。

 

「這是我丈夫跟他的同袍。」

 

Chris看著似乎跟平常不太一樣的Jack，接過那張照片。

 

「618，Peter……」Chris看到那個姓氏，便沉默了。他知道這是Jack陣亡的丈夫。

 

Jack也沒說話。他實在不想拿這張照片出來，可是這張照片是Chris唯一的解答。他沒有別照片了。

 

「622，Edward Thomas Hardy……」他輕輕念了那個名字，這一位他那天曾看過。他不敢抬頭看Jack，因為他知道這一位Hardy是Jack未來的丈夫。

 

他陣亡的丈夫在遺囑中把Jack交接給了Hardy。

 

按照傳統，Hardy必須要照顧Jack。他們必須結婚，但是Jack不想。

 

他忘不了死去的丈夫。

 

「好了，別管他了，看看下一個。」他催促。

 

Chris看了下去。

 

602映入眼簾。

 

那瞬間，時間似乎停止了。那個房間哩，那個當下，似乎就只剩下他與那張照片。而那張照片上，沒有另外兩個人，只有602。

 

「Zachary John Quinto。」

 

Chris反覆在心中唸著這個名字。

 

這就是那名與他通信的飛行員，他找到他了。

 

手輕輕撫上照片中的臉，那輪廓清晰，眉毛粗黑的臉。Chris的雙唇微起，心中想著的只有那條信箋。

  
  
  


**_「幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。」_ **

  
  
  


找到了。

 

「找到你了。」他在心中雀躍著。

 

Jack擔心地看著Chris，他想的果然沒錯，但怕就怕他想的沒錯。眼前這一個未婚的Omega呀，心中有了人了。就好像從前跟Peter談戀愛的時候的他一樣……

 

回想起兩個月前，那個不顧一切爬上牆的Omega，在下午日照的光暈下，白色的衣與金色的髮，是那麼炫亮。

 

那個不顧一切從西方下來的，滿懷著希望的Omega……

 

太殘酷了。

 

現實，太殘酷了。

 

可是現實還是必須面對。

 

Jack想，今天拿照片給Chris看，就是為了讓他及早面對。所以，他必須把真相說出口。

 

「Chris，Chris……」Jack叫喚著他，好久，他才聽見Jack的聲音。

 

「Jack，我找到他了。」Chris拿著照片，指著Zachary Quinto，神采飛揚地說：「就是他，我要找的就是他。」

 

可他看到的是Jack的愁容。

 

聰明如他，怎會讀不出其中的意思。

 

「Chris，你……來晚了。若是你早一點來，還能見到他……」

 

Jack將五個月前的事告訴了Chris。

 

五個月前，他的丈夫，還有Zachary等人奉命駕駛飛機飛往西方戰場。

 

再沒有人回來。

 

Chris不敢相信，他急忙翻出信封，看著上面的日期，想證明Jack是錯的，因為602還有寫信給他，這條信箋就是他寫給自己的。

 

可他看到了殘酷的日期。

 

五個月前。

 

Jack也看到了。

 

「我很抱歉，Chris，我很抱歉……」Jack抱住Chris，安慰著：「你還年輕，還有得是機會，一定能找到對的人的。」

 

可Chris不想要別人。

 

他已經透過文字書信愛上了602，透過照片，他已經定情。

 

他不想要別人，因為他確定，602——Zachary Quinto——就是他生命中的那一個。

 

可是為什麼死了……這該死的戰爭……

 

說什麼幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生……

 

該死的戰爭……

 

這晚，Jack讓Chris宿在家裡，沒讓他回宿舍。後來，乾脆讓他從學校宿舍搬進來跟他一起住，這事還特別拜託Greenwood大隊長去跟校方協調。Jack就是怕這個痴情的小Omega出什麼事，他能從那雙眼激中看出一些端倪。同時，他也怕大師娘要把他交接給Hardy。他想，若是有了Chris的陪伴，交接的事或許就不用急著辦了。

  
  


**

 

夜半。

 

Greenwood大隊長的家傳來敲門聲響。

 

大師娘叫醒了，看著身旁的大隊長熟睡著，便輕聲下樓。空軍村外有鐵欄，鐵欄那兒有護衛，他不用擔心夜晚的來人是匪徒。

 

大師娘點了放在玄關旁的蠟燭，然後來到玻璃窗前，看外面到底是什麼人。黑麻麻的，又是半夜，他不由得心中有些緊張。直到確定來人事Jack以後，才稍微放下心中的不安。

 

「真是，大半夜的，嚇誰啊！」

 

大師娘替Jack開了門，這才看見Jack的滿臉愁容。

 

「怎麼啦？是不是Chris出了什麼事？」

 

這個大師娘也做了好多年，不會觀察不出事情有變。

 

「回……回來了……」

 

「Jack，你好好說，什麼回來了？」

 

「師娘，你快跟我走，Zachary，Zachary，回來了，現在在我那裡。」

 

「什麼？回來了？他回來了，還有人回來嗎？」

 

「沒有，就他一個……渾身是傷……Chris正在照顧他，師娘，你快跟我去。」Jack拉了師娘的手就想走，可大師娘又拉住他，說：「不，這等大事，我得先把Bruce叫起來。」

 

於是，大師娘匆匆跑了上去，幾分鐘後，帶著頭髮燥亂的大隊長下樓來。

 

「你說Zach回來了？」大隊長不敢置信地說：「我們的一分隊隊長回來了？」

 

Jack點點頭，大師娘接著說：「外套快披上，你跟著Jack先過去吧，我去把Karl叫醒，他是軍醫，應當要過去看看。」

 

*

 

Chris輕輕將Zach的頭枕在自己的腿上。

 

約莫十分鐘前，Jack開門見到渾身是傷的Zach，非常不知所措，便把他叫出來，請他代為照顧Zach，自己則跑去大隊娘家裡。

 

從房裡出來的Chris看著倒在地上，臉上有傷又有血的Zach，卻不像Jack那樣吃驚。

 

在Jack出門後，他倒了一盆水，那水還是他準備洗澡用的熱水，又仔細擰乾毛巾，溫柔地替Zach擦掉血汙。

 

Chris只道他大概住院都沒住到滿就跑了回來，整個人神智不清，胡言亂語，嘴裡喊著大隊長、大隊娘，卻連跑錯了隊娘家都不知道。

 

Jack擔心，可是，他不擔心。

 

一點也不。

 

此時的他，心是平靜的，甚至，是愉悅的。因為他的602回來了。

 

他所相信的，期盼的奇蹟，來了。

 

Zach神智不清，身體發抖，他便把他抱在自己的懷裡，用自己身體的溫暖替他保暖。

 

「我等到你了，602。」他在心中微笑：「『幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。』我來了，所以，你要好好活著。」

 

要好好活著，要活下去。

 

我等你履行你的承諾。


	2. Chapter 2

Zach的傷已經好了，Karl說，他已經可以出勤。

 

在向大隊長報到以前，他想要去見一個人。

 

那個人是他在那一晚碰到的一個人，那個人深上有著淡淡的香味，並且輕輕讓受傷的他的頭枕在自己的腿上，細心地替他護理傷口。

 

Zach覺得，自己依稀在意識朦朧之間，聽到了什麼，可是他不敢確定。

 

**「我等到你了，602。」**

 

**「『幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。』我來了，所以，你要好好活著。」**

 

**「要好好活著，要活下去。」**

 

他突然渾身是傷地回來，大夥都還不知道這是什麼個狀況，連他自己也意識不清，說也說不明。大夥只知道他人回來了，這就夠了。等到他徹底清醒以後，才把自己的故事慢慢說出來。

 

六個月前的戰役，第一分隊全員墜機，只有Zach僥倖活了下來。在醫院休養了三四個月，傷還有大半沒好。可是歸心似箭的Zach，早就等不住了。於是半夜逃出醫院，落魄地從北方逃了回來。那時候想的，也不是別的，只是怕他的筆友斷了音信。

 

在他寄出那兩行文字以後，就斷了音信，這太不負責了。

 

在Karl那裡休養的日子，大隊娘時常來探望他，還帶了幾封信給他，說是大家以為他陣亡時，先替他收下的。

 

「就這些了嗎？」他在信中沒找到他最想念的筆跡。

 

「沒了，都在這兒了。」大師娘說。

 

Zach瞬間像洩了氣的球，大師娘也看出來了。

 

六個月以來，讓他撐下去的就是那個筆友，讓他撐著回來的，也是那個筆友。可如今斷了音信了麼？還是，對方被他的「幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生」給嚇走了呢？

 

Zach拿出他一直放在懷裡的一張紙箋。

 

這張紙箋幫助他度過了無數個寒冷的夜晚。

 

「保家衛國的勇士啊！無論如何請保重安康。」

 

師娘唸出了這兩行文字。

 

「師娘，我這次能撐著回來，就是為了他。可是現在我失去了他的音信……」逃回東方的途中，他曾經去筆友的學校找他，為了方便還假裝是對方的哥哥，用盡了他能想到的方法，可是校方說那位Omega學生已經休學離開了。

 

「連他的家人都找不到他。」修女說。

 

Zach還沒放棄，他還有希望。希望就在村子裡，說不定那個Omega曾經給他寄了什麼來，說不定他們還有聯絡的方法。

 

可如今都沒有了。

 

音信已失。

 

師娘看著這兩行字，心中思忖。

 

這字跡很特別，在他認識的人之中，只有一個人擁有這樣的筆跡。他聽Jack說，Chris憑著幾行字，千里迢迢從北方下來，來找一個人，可是Jack沒有透露Chris找的是誰。

 

現在知道了。

 

不會有錯的。

 

於是師娘將消息告訴了Zach，要他趕快把身體養好去找人。

 

Zach跑到了Jack的家，Hardy正在門前跟Jack說話。看到他來，Jack也沒多問，就說要去大師娘那裡坐坐，要Zach在Chris下課回來以前看好他的家，然後就把Hardy拉走了。

 

他走了進去。

 

看了看房間的擺設，幾乎都還跟以前一樣。Jack真是個重感情的人，難怪Hardy會說他不急，不想逼迫Jack跟他結婚。看著地上柔軟的毯子，Zach還有點模糊的印象，當時他就躺在這塊地毯上。

 

那個Omega就在這裡照顧他。

 

看著牆上掛著的鐘，離學校放學還有四個小時。

 

Zach坐了下來。

 

再四個小時而已，漫長，卻不算久。

 

Jack家那個鐘有點老，走起來的聲音很大。Zach可以很清楚地聽到齒輪轉動的聲音。齒輪轉動的聲音，好聽，卻不比他的飛機。飛機的螺旋槳轟隆隆，吵，卻能帶他上天下地。

 

那轟雷般的聲音啊……

 

曾經帶他逃離戰場的煉獄。

 

那轟雷般的聲音啊……

 

在天空中就只剩下他的陪伴。

 

做飛行員的，在戰爭的時候，除了飛機、兄弟，他們就沒別的牽掛了。有的人有家室，那就多了份牽掛；可他沒有，他還以為自己有可能跟那引擎一起到老。

 

跟著引擎在空中一同飽經風霜，跟著引擎一同在烈火中迎向死亡。

 

他一時好玩，回了那學生的信，成了筆友，心中卻多了一份不曾有的牽掛。

 

這份牽掛支持著他活了下來。

 

他的生命中不再只有引擎聲，還多了一份溫暖。

 

那晚的懷抱，是那麼地溫暖……

 

天空逐漸變黃。

 

外頭照進來的光線，透著方格子的玻璃窗，在地上打出一格格的影，逐漸變長。

 

Zach看到了一道人影。

 

空氣中還有一絲恬淡的香氣。

 

他站起身，走過去，把人抱緊。

 

Omega愣了愣，也伸出雙手，將他緊抱。

 

「我找到你了。」在經歷了擔心與害怕以後，他總算又找到了人。

 

Chris微笑。

 

「我也等到你了。」他說。

 

***

 

天空劃過一聲巨響。

 

好似轟雷般，又好似春天的雷響。

 

驚蟄。

 

那聲音，是Chris最不會認錯的。

 

那聲音，是他跋山涉水，離開了家，走過了半個國家，才找到的一聲轟雷響。

 

他不會認錯，絕不會。

 

那是Zach來找他。

 

教室內的學生們聽到螺旋槳的聲音，紛紛跑出建築外，在校園的草坪上眺望天空那架飛機。

 

對這些Omega而言，沒有比飛行員更吸引他們的了。

 

誰都想跟飛行員結婚。

 

可他們還不知道，那架飛機只屬於一個人的心。

 

Zach在空中盤旋俯視著，他在尋找他生命中的地平線。

 

**「找到地平線，一定能夠安全降落。」**

 

**他握著Chris的雙手，長滿繭的手碰著Omega的細皮嫩肉，他竟有些不好意思。**

 

**「你就是我的地平線，指引著我平安。」**

 

**Chris衝著他笑，藍色的眼睛是他所見過最美的月。**

 

可是他的地平線現在在哪裡呢？難道沒聽見他飛機的聲音嗎？

 

地面上全部都是穿著白色制服的Omega，可他就是知道Chris不在裡面。

 

他就是知道。

 

Zach決定再低飛一次。

 

這次，他看到了地平線。

 

他的地平線。

 

他的地坪現正從建築內走出。

 

Chris的暗金色髮出現在和煦的陽光下，竟是那麼絢麗。

 

Zach將飛機拉高。

 

一陣大風掃過草坪，將草逼得彎腰低頭。Chris看著那架已飛遠的飛機，嘴角勾起淺淺的微笑。

 

那是他的雁。

 

Zachary John Quinto是他的大雁。

 

他會飛，飛得高高的、遠遠的。

 

他會飛去執行任務，但是不管飛得再高再遠，他的雁最終會回到他身邊。

 

那是他的大雁。

 

**

 

「為什麼你要走那麼遠的路，從北方來找我？」Zach問道。

 

Chris沒有看他，只是繼續走在前面，享受著清風拂面。

 

「那為什麼，你又執意回來呢？」

 

他知道答案，可他就是想問Zach。

 

「因為……我知道我的地平線在這裡，所以我必須回來。」他快步上前，拉住Chris放在後面的雙手，把人轉過來面對自己。

 

Omega笑了笑，趁Alpha不注意時，偷吻了他的唇。

 

Zach很是驚喜，便將Chris緊緊抱在懷裡。他緊緊抓著自己的地平線，他不要放手。

 

「你是我的大雁，我來這裡，是因為我知道大雁每年都會回到原來的地方。」他在Zach耳邊輕語。

 

Zach吻住Chris柔軟的雙唇，像是蜜蜂在花叢間採取花蜜。

 

Chris就是他的花，是他的養分。

 

是他的愛，也是他源源不絕的生命。

  
  
  


**

  
  
  


Zach已經好幾天沒見到Chris。

 

飛過學校時，都沒看見他的地平線。

 

為什麼？難道他不想理自己了？

 

不可能的。

 

Zach又騎車去學校等人。

 

一名Omega認出他來，說：「你找他啊？已經好幾天沒來了。」

 

Zach不解。

 

平時最愛上課的Chris怎麼會好幾天沒到學校呢？

 

他決定前往空軍村。

 

平時，未婚的Alpha是不方便進入那裡的，所以他也不敢隨便去，不敢未經同意就過去。

 

但Chris肯定是碰上了什麼，才會好幾天沒到學校。

 

當他來到Jack家門口時，見到門窗緊掩，甚至連窗簾都全部拉下。

 

究竟發生了什麼事？

 

這時大師娘走了過來，剛好看到了他。

 

「你現在不能進去。」大師娘說。

 

「為什麼？」

 

師娘見Zach一臉心焦，覺得又好氣又好笑，可這事真的別無他法，任何Alpha現在都得迴避，連已婚的飛行員們，在這幾天都不許靠近這裡，何況是單身的呢！

 

「別問，你就是不能進去。這裡也不是你隨意能來的地方。快走吧！」

 

「是不是Chris怎麼了？」Zach開始擔心，深怕Chris生了大病。聽師娘這樣說，他心中很慌張。

 

「他沒事，很快會好的。你快走吧，有Jack照顧他，你無須擔心。」

 

現下他更確定Chris出了事了，更不可能離開。

 

可他知道大師娘不會讓步，他必須找一個大師娘不在這兒把守的時候。

 

等待。

 

然後他等到了機會。

 

衝。

 

一進門，便聞到撲鼻而來的香氣。

 

Zach知道自己闖了禍了。

 

事後，他被大師娘罵了許久，又被大隊長叫去徒步拉飛機。

 

Chris好了以後，很捨不得他被罰拉飛機，可也幫不了什麼忙。

 

Zach雖然拉飛機拉得滿頭大汗，只要看到他的地平線，就沒事了。

 

一切都沒事了，一切都不辛苦，因為他看見了地平線。

 

他的地平線就在那兒，陪著他呢。

  
  
  


**

  
  


「我們結婚吧！」

 

「什麼？」Chris的心跳得有些快。

 

「不忍心又看你要熬過那段發情期。」Zach拉著Chris的手說：「你們學校就有教堂，我們可以結婚。」

 

他推一推他的大雁：「急什麼。」

 

Zach睜大眼睛盯著Chris瞧：「難道你不想跟我結婚嗎？」他怕Chris離開。

 

見Zach被他嚇的眼睛瞪得老大，Chris才滿意地說：「當然願意。」

 

Alpha開心地站起，又將Chris從草地上抱起。現在他只想要拉著愛人的手轉圈圈，然後帶他到城裡。

 

不，應該現在就去。

 

「我們走。」他說。

 

「去哪裡？」他問。

 

「去結婚。」

 

「但……」

 

「不，先去拍結婚照，拍了就去教堂結婚。」

 

「現在都多晚了，頂多就拍照，教堂得要明天才會開。」

 

「那就先去拍照，相館還沒關。」

 

Chris笑著說：「我晚回來，師娘知道了會問的。」

 

「那就發喜帖給他們。」

 

Chris看著Zach穿著軍裝的挺拔背影，心中覺得甜蜜。

 

他任由Zach拉著他走。

 

其實，他不在乎Zach將他拉去哪裡，他真的不在乎。

 

因為他知道，Zach知道方向，他就算離開很久都還能找到回家的路。

 

他知道Zach不會認錯路，他的大雁會將他拉向幸福。

 

*

 

「來，再靠近一點，這位兄弟，你可以把手攬在他的腰上，對了，就是這樣，來，看鏡頭——」

 

啪擦。

 

像片上，Chris跟Zach笑得非常幸福。

 

*

 

「Christopher Whitelaw Pine，你願意與眼前這位Alpha，不管生老病痛，一生不離不棄嗎？」

 

「我願意。」Chris充滿感情的雙眼看著他的新郎，堅定不移。

 

「Zachary John Quinto，你願意與這位Omega，不管生老病痛，一生不離不棄嗎？」

 

「我願意。」Zach看著他的Chris，滿懷感激。

 

無論生老，無論病痛，他都會陪伴在Chris身邊，不離不棄，直到天國降臨的那日。

 

「作為上帝的見證人，我宣布你們結為連理。」神父宣布道：「恭喜你們。」

 

他們接吻，擁抱。

 

手牽著手走下台階。

 

他們唯一的賓客是Jack跟Hardy，因為他們兩個幫助Chris從大師娘的鎖逃出來。

 

大師娘不同意他們的婚事，可他們就是不能不在一起。

 

因為他們是彼此今生的唯一。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

時光荏苒。

 

如今的Chris身在海的另一端。

 

好年多了，他可是一分鐘都沒忘記當年逃難的場景。那時候戰爭出現變化，情勢緊張，西方的禍亂很快延伸到東方。空軍村的眷屬們都很著急，因為這意味著他們的Alpha又要上戰場了。

 

上戰場，意味著，這次的分別，恐怕會是訣別。

 

空軍村裡人心惶惶。

 

Chris將圍巾披在Zach的脖子上，Zach緊緊將他抱住，知道他的擔憂，知道他的害怕。Alpha釋放了一點信息素——那是Chris最後一次嗅到Zach的味道——安撫他懷孕的Omega。

 

Omega懷孕需要Alpha的陪伴，照理他是能請假不去的；然而這次徵招所有Alpha，無論家中有無懷孕的Omega一律不得抗命。Zach知道這意味著戰況不只緊張，而且危急。

 

Chris不想要Zach離開，Zach也不能拋下Chris。他們都知道此去不知經年，可是卻不得不去，否則就是逃兵，要被判軍法。他不得不。

 

他們都不得不。

 

那次的Zach，不同以往。如今回憶起來，那時Zach便已經感到希望渺茫，偷偷為了他的未來做好打算——把他交給Karl，村子裡的醫生。

 

討厭鬼。

 

說什麼他這次回來，就到英國去，在那裡他們就會是一輩子。

 

自私鬼。

 

丟下他一個人，飛機掉下來轟的一聲就沒有了，燒得灰飛煙滅，燒得他連一點希望都沒了，卻留他一個人在這個世界上，受苦受難，嘗盡心酸。

 

戰爭，輸了。

 

大批大批的人越過海洋，到達彼岸。

 

失去孩子的Chris，也失去了Zach。沒有Alpha的陪伴與安撫，他失去了孩子，因為情況緊急，Karl動手術時拿掉了他的腺體。接著，受傷的大隊長從戰場上帶回來消息，告訴他正式成為遺眷，因為Zach從天上掉了下來，卻沒有找到他的導航塔。

 

Chris逃了。他才不要Zach死掉，可是他死掉了；他才不要接受，他才不會接受，Zach把自己安排給別人。他不要留下來，也不能留下來。留下來就是要成為別人的Omega，他不要。

 

接受了Jack的幫助，Chris從師娘的小屋逃出。隻身行走，不知道哪裡才是盡頭。等到他再次回過神來，他的人已經到了船上，一艘載著不知數的難民逃離家園的大船。Chris拉起自己的衣褲，把壓在身上的水兵推開。水兵又一手環抱住他的腰，表示能夠替他弄到吃的東西，只要Chris願意再讓他來一發。

 

恍神中，水兵拿著一張灰白的相片，晃悠在他面前。

 

Chris定睛一看，那是他跟Zach的結婚照。

 

「這是你的丈夫吧？看來是個空軍啊，你現在不讓我爽一爽，我就讓你在空軍村混不下去，讓你的丈夫在軍中見不了人，因為他的Omega是個娼妓！」水兵猙獰噁心的臉帶著淫慾的目光從頭到腳將他打量了一番。

 

夜黑。

 

今天沒有月。

 

Chris看著微弱燈光照著的，水兵手上拿著的照片。一身軍裝的Zach是那麼英俊，可如今他卻看不清照片上的Zach。

 

那是他僅存的照片，其他東西都還在村子裡，沒有帶走，也帶不走。

 

Chris覺得視線模糊，當他再次醒來，船隻已然進港。

 

照片，已經隨著那名水兵，葬身海底了。

 

**

 

一晃眼，好多年就過去了。

 

或許是那名水兵的恐嚇言猶在耳，或許是無言對江東父老，Chris沒有去領遺眷撫卹金，也沒有到空軍村去找尋師娘與Jack。他輾轉流離，三餐不繼。他不知道自己是為了什麼還沒死，美天清晨，他都這樣問自己。為什麼還沒死，為什麼還在這裡？

 

每天都沒有答案。

 

**「這是你的丈夫吧？看來是個空軍啊，你現在不讓我爽一爽，我就讓你在空軍村混不下去，讓你的丈夫在軍中見不了人，因為他的** **Omega** **是個娼妓！」**

 

空軍村嗎？他是混不下去的。如果Karl也過來了，那麼去也只是讓自己與Karl為難。他並不想跟Karl結婚。有的人能夠當兄長卻永遠不會是丈夫。

 

見不了人嗎？反正Zach已經不用見人，他不擔心。

 

娼妓嗎？或許這是他唯一能夠有遮風擋雨的地方的所在了。反正已經沒有了腺體——他的腺體早就因為流產而隨孩子去了——不用怕被標記。這樣的身體，老鴇最喜歡了。

 

就算是他的報應吧！算他殺了那個水兵的報應，如今他真的就要去當娼妓了。Chris心想，算是為了補償那個水兵的一條命吧！然而他深知，這只是欺騙自己。

 

再絕望，日子卻還是得過下去。

 

他在酒吧裡，然起一枝菸。煙霧繚繞，一晃眼又是數年。

 

那日，店裡來了一個有點眼熟的人。即便已經過去數年了，Chris仍然一眼就認出那個人。那是Hardy，Tom Haedy，Zach昔日的戰友。當年離開村子時，也不知道Hardy是生是死，如今看到了人，他也就放心了。

 

Hardy是見證他婚姻的人，至少，這一段回憶仍然是存活的。

 

但也就這樣吧，Chris轉身想走到後台，可Hardy早就看見他了，飛快似地跑來將他抓住。

 

「Chris？是你嗎？Chris？」

 

他知道自己不得不回答。

 

「我正要到後面換件衣服呢，若你想要我陪酒，可以稍等一會兒。」

 

他感到Hardy抓著自己的手僵住。

 

「抱、抱歉，我應該認錯人了。」

 

Chris將菸吐到對方臉上，嘴角一勾：「認錯了人也沒關係，我們這哩，有錢就不會認錯人。」

 

見到Hardy挫敗的臉，Chris故意親吻他的臉頰。

 

**再見，當年的幸福，別再來找我了，還我一個安寧。**

 

Chris同時在心中默默禱告。

 

***

 

期望的安寧並沒有到來。

 

自那日起，越來越多當年的人到店裡來指名要找他。第二位就是Karl，他試圖把自己帶出場，讓Chris感到煩厭。他並不討厭Karl，相反的，Karl是他的好朋友，但就如同Hardy一樣，Karl的到來對他而言只是一種攪擾，攪擾他的平靜。

 

一個他追求的平靜。

 

「那天……Hardy告訴我們，他找到了你……師娘要我一定要把你帶回去。」Karl的眼中盡是紅絲。

 

「唯一能把我帶出去的方式就是帶我出場。」Chris反譏道。

 

想起師娘的吩咐，無論如何都要把人先帶出去再說，於是Karl真的就把Chris帶出場了。他們坐上車，直奔空軍村。Chris知道他的意圖，他打開了車門，作勢要跳車。Karl不得不把車停在路邊，把人拉回來。

 

「回去這麼難嗎？」

 

「我不想去。」

 

「可那裡是你的家。」

 

「是嗎？」

 

Karl看著Chris平靜而無情緒的雙眼，突然感到抽痛。他放棄了回村子，他把車開到小旅社，將Chris暫時安置在那裡。

 

「你別再回酒吧了，那裡不是你該去的地方。」他嘆氣：「明天早上，我會幫你找房子，你不想跟我回去沒關係，就先住在那裡，以後的事再想再說，就是請你別回去了。」

 

Chris無情地將門拉上。

 

隔日，Karl在酒吧開門的瞬間衝進酒吧，把Chris拉了出去。

 

「為什麼你回來這個地方？」他不解，為什麼Chris逃了。

 

Chris將手抽出掌握，拿了根火柴點了枝菸，大口大口地吸吐：「我沒說過我要留在那裡。」

 

「你不能待在這個地方！」

 

「為什麼不行？我在這裡上班，吃這裡住這裡。去你們那裡？我用什麼名義？」

 

「為什麼你總是要迴避？一個『回』對你來說沒有意義嗎？」Karl難過得快要哭出來，他從前就知道Chris的死腦筋，只是沒想到這一次真的教他碰上。

 

「回？那也要有家才能回啊！」

 

「……大家都在那裡，那裡是你的家，你不孤單。」

 

「可是他不在那裡，他在天上。」Chris看向天空：「我這輩子唯一愛過的人還在天上飛，還沒降落呢！我又怎麼能回一個根本沒有他的地方？」

 

這句話掐死了他的喉嚨，他想不到更好的話來勸Chris跟他一起回去。此時跟著他一起來的大師娘從車裡走了下來，走近他們。

 

「Karl，讓我來。」

 

Chris又抽了口菸。

 

「Chris，跟我們回去。」師娘說。

 

「我又不是空軍眷屬，我怎麼能住你們空軍村？」他諷刺地笑道。

 

「你是空軍遺眷，是我們村裡的人，跟我們回去……」她被Chris滿臉不耐的笑容給激到，她想，或許能用Zach來勸說，於是他要Karl把車上那口箱子搬下來：「你不承認是空軍遺眷嗎？你為了跟Zach結婚而逃出我的小屋，你不惜一切跟他結婚，你說你不是空軍村裡的人？Quinto先生。」她還想繼續勸Chris跟他們一同回去，便道：「這口箱子，我替你從老家帶來了，你要逃走，你要逃婚，也不把箱子一起帶走。」

 

聽到這個姓氏，Chris被激到了。他早就放棄了這個姓氏，卻沒想到今日會再被人提起，被人喚醒這個他最不想提起的傷心往事。

 

「我不是什麼Quinto先生，你們叫錯了姓，認錯了人。」Chris死死地盯著那口箱子。他知道那裡面都有些什麼東西，可他並不想知道。

 

他沒有那個力氣去承受。

 

師娘不甘示弱，繼續激道：「你說你不是空軍遺眷，那你當時怎麼搭的船？如果你沒上船，又是怎麼到這裡來的？不要糟蹋自己了，Zachary會難過的！」

 

不講Zach還好，講了Chris就受不了。他心一橫，知道他們是不願意放過自己的。他將手中已經熄了的菸丟向Karl，又將菸點了一根：「笑話，我當時也不是靠什麼空軍遺眷的身分搭上的船，你想知道我怎麼上船的嗎？我是跟水兵交換了條件……我跟他睡覺！你覺得Zach會想看到這樣的我嗎？我早就辜負他了！我不回去！回去了你要把我交接給他，我不回去！」他用菸管指著Karl。

 

煙霧，模糊了視線。

 

沉默。

 

「酒保！」Chris朝店內大喊：「給我來瓶威士忌，我今天要給故人餞行。」

 

酒保送上了威士忌，師娘道：「你不必替我們餞行，因為我們還要住在一起。」

 

Chris笑道：「誰說是為你餞行？」

 

「我逃難的時候，跟一個水兵睡覺，醒來後他還想要更多，拿著我的結婚照問我：『這是你的丈夫吧？看來是個空軍啊，你現在不讓我爽一爽，我就讓你在空軍村混不下去，讓你的丈夫在軍中見不了人，因為他的Omega是個娼妓！』……他現在在大西洋裡，有我的結婚照片陪伴……哈哈！我早就回不去了，是報應，是報應啊！」

 

他笑著說，藍色的雙眼彎曲曲，卻無法讓人感受到喜悅。

  


**

 

最後是Jack來了。

 

看到Jack，Chris心中高興。看到他的大腹便便，便塞了一些錢給Jack，說是給孩子的：「恭喜啊，就要生了吧？」

 

Jack點頭。

 

「要是我的孩子還在，應該已經十歲了吧。」

 

菸，又點燃了。

 

Jack最後坐不住了，他握著Chris的手：「你還能再有孩子的！像我，跟Tom……」

 

「就算有也不是Zach的。」他淡淡的說：「師娘還是想把我丟給Karl。」

 

「跟我回去吧，我已經說服他們不要履行遺囑。」

 

「你又不是不知道師娘，你又不是不知道Karl……算了吧。」

 

「不會的，不會那樣的。」Jack眼中充滿了誠懇。Chris知道他的眼中有著祈求，而祈求的東西是他怎麼也給不出的。

 

他沒有那個能力給予。

 

為什麼命運這麼捉弄人呢？Chris不想探究因果。現在的他，只希望清靜，可這清靜早在Hardy認出他來時就已經被破壞殆盡。現在，在他面前的這個Omega，是他的好朋友，也是他婚姻的見證人。Chris希望，Jack能夠離開，最好把他的美好回憶也都統統帶走。

 

可是，做不到啊……

 

他在心中嘆了口氣。

 

他無法看著Jack眼中的痛而不感到心軟。

 

「……就讓我在這裡枯萎不行嗎？我回不去了啊！Zach死了以後我就回不去了啊！」站起身，他想逃到後台去。

 

Jack也迅速起身，將他一把抓住，抱住。

 

「別走！我以前因為同情你所以把你放走，現在我不會再把你放走！」Jack說：「放走了你，讓你變成這樣子，是我的錯，求求你，跟我走……」

 

「你怎麼這麼煩啊！」Chris哭了。

 

眼淚掉落在Jack的手上。

 

「我就是這麼煩！如果不煩，你不會跟我走。」Jack的眼淚浸濕了Chris的薄衫：「這次我不會再放手。」

 

「唉……」Chris轉過身，抱住了Jack，兩人大哭了起來。

 

「這麼多年了，我不敢聽他們說你是怎麼過的……」

 

「你不應該要知道……」

 

「跟我回去，別讓我再掛念你……」

 

Chris深吸一口氣。

 

他無法拒絕Jack，無法拒絕……

 

一方面，是他累了；另一方面，是他知道不管再怎麼逃，都是逃不過過去的追捕。既然如此，那麼就跟他回去吧？也許那樣，他才有真正忘記的可能。

 

Chris想要被救贖，雖然他知道不可能。

 

「……我跟你回去。」他還是做了這樣的決定。否則Jack大概要天天來這裡勸他了，若是那樣，對腹中孩子也不是好事。

 

最後，他提了一個小行李箱，搬進了Jack跟Hardy的家。Tom告訴他：「Zach值到最後一刻，都為著你的圍巾。」

 

「那至少他還不算冷。」Chris自嘲。

 

Tom嘆了口氣，拿出了一封信，說是Zach交給他的。

 

Chris用顫抖的手拆開那封因逃難而皺爛的信。

  
  
  


**Chris** **：**

 

**對不起，耽誤了你。**

**我回不去了，臨行前我已囑託** **Karl** **，現在想想，對你們兩個都不公平。**

**如果你不願意，就請** **Tom** **拿著這封信去告訴師娘，原諒我自私地替你做了安排。**

**Chris** **，對不起，耽誤了你** **……**

**可我是幸運的，你的信我一直帶在身上** **……**

**幸得尺素長相伴，可惜無緣盡此生。**

**Chris** **，願你從此快意人生，不要再回頭看我。**

 

**Zach**

  


Chris發覺自己的眼淚怎麼擦也擦不乾。

 

「為什麼……為什麼……你倒好，替我安排了一切，又告訴我快意人生……你倒好，你倒好……

 

說什麼你願意與我，不管生老病痛，一生不離不棄，直到天國降臨那日……發什麼你根本做不到的誓……混蛋！

 

騙人的大雁，你這隻笨大雁，根本不會飛，根本不認得路，根本不會飛回來……」

 

Jack要Tom快點拿著這封信去找師娘跟Karl，他先扶Chris進房間去休息。等到Tom又帶著遺書回來，交給Chris以後，他的心情才逐漸平復。

 

他們兩個回房間去了，Jack要Chris有什麼問題就快敲他們的房門，多晚都沒關係。Chris點點頭，看著Jack擔心的神情，他給了他一個笑容。

 

夜半。

 

Chris到客廳去拿了火柴，到院子去把遺書燒了之後，回房間又點燃了一根菸。

 

他斜著身體靠在牆上，看著房間角落那口箱子。

 

吐霧吞雲。

 

那口箱子，裡面收著的，是他的青春，是年少，是曾經的輕狂，也是曾經的義無反顧。

 

那更是他的所有，是他此生一切。

 

回想起多年前，他還只是個學生，在西方的一所Omega大學就讀。那時的他，家裡有錢，給他住在學校一間單人房內，裡面還有家裡送來的鏡子，他每日穿校服，都要再三確定自己今日的儀容後才肯踏出房門口。

 

Chris撇過頭，看著一旁有些陳舊的穿衣鏡。上面還有灰塵，但還不至於看不到鏡中的自己。他吹了口氣，將煙吹向鏡面。鏡面上的灰塵只散開了一點。但得了，已經比方才清楚多了些，這就夠了。

 

他看著鏡中的自己，才知道自己多了些皺紋。眼角、額頭，都有那些東西的痕跡，眼袋也好明顯。這一切不過十年間的變換，怎麼他今天就已經老了這麼多？

 

忍不住在心中罵了聲「都是你害得我如此」，要是還有照片，他肯定往照片上彈菸灰。

 

然而他現在也只能朝空氣彈。彈了彈，菸灰掉落地面，散開。

 

「可為什麼你還在天上盤旋，遲遲不肯下來？」

 

Chris坐在床邊，盯著那口箱子看。

 

他十年多前，也常常在房間內看著這口箱子。只是，當時的他滿懷著喜悅，滿懷著憧憬無限。人生就該是那樣美好，就該像家鄉的陽光一樣……

 

眼淚又滴下。

 

很久的後來，Chris才發現，Zach還在天上飛，他的眼淚就永遠不會乾。

 

Chris將箱子打開。

 

這口箱子……早該被火吞噬，如今卻仍完好，雖然外觀焦黑。

 

裡面放著的相片、信件……早就被他付之一炬。

 

那日他氣師娘把這個不該出現的東西帶給他，於是他將箱子的鎖打開——他還保有那把鑰匙——酒瓶一砸菸一丟，大火迅速燃起。師娘被Chris這個舉動嚇到了，Karl知道今晚不會有結果，趕緊將師娘先送上車，自己又跑回來把箱子救下。

 

火被撲滅了，箱子除了燒焦的痕跡外，尚算完整，可裡頭的東西卻已經焦黑不堪，甚至灰飛煙滅。

 

「這口箱子，就送你吧！」他轉身，走進店裡。

 

只是沒想到Karl還是把箱子帶回來了。如今，他還是得跟這口空箱子作伴。報應，依然是報應。回想起那日的火光，回想起剛剛院子裡稍縱即逝的火，Chris不免想像，當日在西方墜死得Zach，是否也像這些東西一樣，一把火，燒得一點都不剩。

 

不，不會不剩的。

 

因為火，總是燒不毀人的記憶。

 

戰機中的大火，只吞噬得了Zach的身體，大火能將他燒成灰燼，卻吞噬不了Chris心中的回憶。

 

回憶，是大火燒不盡的。

 

菸抽完了。

 

天亮了。

 

「最後一次聽你的。」他低語：「就這次再聽你的，但我再也不做你的導航塔了，你快隨意找個大樹降落吧！大雁……」

 

輕嘆一聲後，Chris把手中相伴多年的菸管跟箱子鎖的鑰匙，都放進這口再也裝不下東西的箱裡。

 

蓋上，然後鎖上。

  
  
  
  
  
  


柳線搖風曉氣清，頻頻吹送機聲，

春光綺旎不勝情，我如小燕君便似飛鷹，

輕渡關山千萬裡，一朝際會風雲，

至高無上是飛行，殷情期盼莫負好青春。

 

**_「幸得尺素長相伴，願求佳人共此生。」_ **

 

鐵鳥威鳴震大荒，為君親換征裳，

叮嚀無限記心房，柔情千縷搖曳白雲鄉，

天馬行空聲勢壯，逍遙山色湖光，

鵬程萬里任飛揚，人間天上比翼羨鴛鴦。

 

**_「幸得尺素長相伴，只怨無緣盡此生。」_ **

 

春水粼粼春意濃，浣沙溪映花紅，

相思不斷筧橋東，幾番期待凝碧望天空，

一瞥飛鴻雲陣動，歸程爭乘長風，

萬花叢裡接英雄，六橋三竺籠罩凱歌中。

 

**_「幸得尺素長相伴，但求快意盡此生。」_ **

  
  
  
  
  


FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Hug30P_hwQ


End file.
